1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wearable item for enhancing visibility.
The present invention also relates to a method of fabricating an item of clothing for enhancing the visibility of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide apparatus for enhancing the visibility of a user, such as a cyclist. Items may be attached to the cyclist personally or items, such as lights, may be attached to the bicycle.
It is generally accepted that motorists pose the biggest danger to cyclists, particularly on busy roads. Problems exist in terms of making a cyclist and other road users visible.